cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James McAvoy
James McAvoy (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''The Pool (Swimming Pool: Der Tod feiert mit)'' (2001) [Mike]: Stabbed with a machete in the stomach/chest by John Hopkins while crawling through a ventilation shaft. (Thanks to ND and Boukon) *''Bright Young Things'' (2003) [Simon Balcairn]: Commits suicide by sticking his head in the stove after turning on the gas, after telephoning in a libelous story to his editor. *''Inside I'm Dancing (Rory O'Shea Was Here)'' (2004) [Rory O'Shea]: Dies (off-screen) of respiratory failure due to muscular dystrophy. We last see him talking to Steven Robertson in the hospital, followed by a scene of James' funeral. (Thanks to Estavaliz) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005)'' [Mr. Tumnus, the Faun]: Turned into stone by Tilda Swinton; he is later restored by Aslan's (voiced by Liam Neeson) powers. (It's arguable whether this could be considered death-and-resurrection or simply suspended animation, but since it's been suggested, I'll go ahead and list it.) (Thanks to ND) *''Atonement'' (2007) [Robbie Turner]: Dies of septicemia while waiting to be shipped back home; his body is shown in a flashback when Vanessa Redgrave reveals what happened to him. *''Filth'' (2013) [Bruce Robertson]: Commits suicide by hanging himself; the film smash cuts to credits as his neck snaps. *''Trance (2013) '[Simon]: Mortally wounded when Rosario Dawson drives a car into James as he is about to kill Vincent Cassel in another car that he's set on fire, crushing him between them (setting him on fire in the process), and knocking the other car and James (who is standing on the roof) into the Thames river. TV Deaths *Band of Brothers: Replacements (2001)' [''Private James Miller]: Killed in an explosion when a shell hits his trench during a battle. (Thanks to Shollum) *''Murder in Mind: Teacher (2001)'' [Martin Vosper]: Accidentally stabbed to death by David Suchet with his own blade during a struggle when James tries to mug David after David rejects James' advances. *''The Inspector Lynley Mysteries: Payment in Blood'' (2002) [Gowan Ross]: Slain with a hammer in the boiler room. (Thanks to Molly and Mick) *''ShakespeaRe-Told: Macbeth (2005)'' [Joe Macbeth]: Stabbed several times in the stomach by Richard Armitage, when he learns that James has killed a slew of people in the way of his owning a three Michelin star restaurant. (Thanks to Molly) Notable Connections *Brother of Joy McAvoy (musician) *Ex-Husband of Anne-Marie Duff Gallery JMcA (27).jpg|James McAvoy dead in Filth 2013 JMcA (23).jpg|James McAvoy in Filth 2013 JMcA (12).jpg|James McAvoy in Atonement 2007 JMcA (3).jpg|James McAvoy in Inside I´m Dancing /Rory o´Shea was here 2004 jamesmcavoy-shakespearetold.jpg|James McAvoy in ShakespeaRe-Told: Macbeth 2005 McAvoy, James Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Roman Catholic Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1979 Births Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Musicians Category:Method Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:War Stars